The present invention relates to coffee makers and in particular to a coffee maker utilizing a stream of hot water through tamped ground coffee.
Coffee is generally prepared in a coffee maker by measuring an amount of ground coffee into a coffee filter, closing a lid over the ground coffee, and providing a stream of hot water through the loosely packed ground coffee. Unfortunately, water passes freely through the loosely packed ground coffee and does not obtain the full flavor which might otherwise be obtained.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/777,831 filed Jul. 13, 2007 for “Pod Adapter System for Single Service Beverage Brewers” by the present applicant overcomes this problem by packaging the coffee in closed filter paper commonly called a pod, and inserting the closed pod into a pod holder including a tamping spring and bottom tamper for tamping the pod between the bottom tamper and a coffee holder lid. While the pod adapter of the '831 application works well for coffee pods, it does not allow the simple use of bulk ground coffee not packaged in the closed pod.